La guerre des créatures magiques
by AbandonneCompte
Summary: Les créatures magiques recherchent leur reine... Les Malfoy et Severus la trouvent en premier et décide à l'aider à monter sur le trône. Malgré Voldemort et Bumbledore... Qui perd son arme. (HP/DM)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (à par certains)

 **Couple :** DM/HP...

 **Cherche une bêta pour mes étourderies ! Je vous en supplie !**

* * *

Jour 1 : L'arrivé de Harry

Harry Potter regarde l'heure grâce à la montre qui a volé à son cousin. 23h59. Plus qu'une minute avant que ça soit son anniversaire. Le jeune Potter lâche l'heure des yeux et tourne sa tête vers un miroir cassé pour voir qu'il a encore maigri et pâlit. Ses cheveux sont ternes, ses yeux sont d'un vert émeraude seulement il ne brille plus, il est toujours aussi petit par rapport aux autres. Le dernier des Potter ne dort pas beaucoup depuis la mort de son parrain, Sirius Black. Harry se sent tellement seul dans cette pièce, dans cette maison où il n'est pas le bienvenu. Son refuge n'a pas changé c'est l'ancienne salle de jeux de son morse de cousin, Il y a une armoire qui a une porte qui ne se ferme pas, un bureau pré à s'écrouler, une chaise à trois pieds, un miroir qui a des fissures sur toute la surface, un lit en mauvais état et un matelas où on sent les ressorts dans le dos quand on dort. C'est déjà mieux que mon placard mais par rapport à la chambre Dudley où il y a toutes sorte de joué moldu ainsi qu'une télévision.

Le brun jette un coup d'œil sur la montre pour voir qu'il reste 10 secondes avant son anniversaire.

10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1,... 0

Une douleur apparaît soudainement dans son corps déjà meurtri par la faim et la soif. Harry lâche un hurlement réveillant les moldus de la chambre d'à côté qui grogne en imaginant que le monstre dans la chambre fait encore un cauchemar capable de réveiller les voisins à cause de ses cris. Son oncle, Vernon rentre dans la pièce du monstre d'un pas colérique et se dirige vers son neveu aussi vite qu'il le peut. Le morse donne un coup de pied dans les côtes du fils de James et Lily arrachant un gémissement de douleur à sa victime qui ne s'arrête toujours pas de crier à cause de la souffrance. Le jeune Potter hurlé tellement le déchirement dans son dos est douloureux. Son oncle commence à lui donner des coups de pied, des coups de poing seulement il doit faire des pauses car cela fait trop d'efforts pour lui. Les larmes coulent sur les joues creuses et pâles de l'adolescent, la douleur est forte et se propage dans tout son corps tel un poison. Le cousin remplace son oncle qui le remercie d'un signe de tête alors que Pétunia ouvre grand les yeux en regardant son neveu se débattre comme s'il était attaqué par le diable en personne. La souffrance de son dos devient baisse d'intensité quand deux ailes sortent de son corps, elles sont aussi grandes que Harry et les plumes sont vertes en haut puis elles deviennent plus foncées jusqu'à finir noires en descendant. Les Dursley lâchent un cri de surprise avant que son oncle et son cousin reprennent leurs activités avec encore plus de force, c'est-à-dire frappé le jeune homme au sol. Cette monstruosité a osé faire de la magie dans notre maison. L'oncle Vernon hurle plusieurs insultes blessantes à son neveu. La douleur est toujours présentée mais pas au même endroit, cette fois c'est à son sexe qu'il a mal comme si on lui arrachait.

La transformation se finit quelques minutes après, le jeune potter devient la jeune potter. Elle possède maintenant des cheveux auburns qui lui arrivent aux fesses fermes de l'adolescente. Son corps est plus allongé sans être maigre et il y a deux bosses sur son torse. Ses lèvres se sont affinés mais deviennent néanmoins pulpeuses, ses yeux sont d'un vert plus intense comme si elle pouvait lire en vous avec son regard. Ses pommettes sont hautes et ses traits sont devenu féminins. Quand Harry senti la douleur quitter son corps, elle écarquille les yeux en voyant son corps. Elle laisse échapper un cri de surprise.

\- Espèce de monstre ! Beugle son oncle en lui donnant un coup de ceinture qui rougis sa peau avant de disparaître. Tu as encore fait des monstruosités dans MA maison !

\- Je suis désolé mon oncle, je ne le contrôle pas, explique Harry en tremblant de tous ses membres.

Vernon regarde le corps délicat de sa nièce avant de remarquer la beauté froide de son visage mouillé par ses larmes, la peau parfaite qui a l'air douce, c'est lèvre pulpeuse réveillant son membre gorgé de sang maintenant. Il se retient de caresser tellement son sexe est douloureux.

\- Pétunia ramène Dudley dans sa chambre et va te coucher se te rejoint après, exige Vernon en lançant un regard lubrique à son neveux. Je dois donner une correction à se monstre, à cette erreur de la nature.

Sa tante sort de la chambre avec Dudley sans un regard en arrière. Le morse ferme la porte à clef pour ne pas être dérangé par sa femme ou son fils. Harry recule en voyant son oncle avancé vers elle avec un regard malsain. Il ne voit donc pas un oiseau poser une lettre sur son bureau de fortune avant de repartir sans attendre de réponse, sans aider Harry. Vernon observe le corps délicieux à regarder de son neveu ou plutôt sa nièce maintenant. Il avance d'un pas rapidement et agrippe les longs cheveux du monstre et la jette dans le lit. La jeune fille lâche un petit cri de douleur. Le cœur battant, Harry observe son oncle avec une lueur de terreur dans ses beaux yeux verts. Le gros détache sa ceinture et enlève son pantalon.

Harry regarde son oncle enlever son pantalon avant de comprendre la signification du geste d'un des seuls membres de sa famille encore en vie. Le coeur battant, elle recule en secouant la tête de gauche à droite. Elle ne peut plus reculer car elle vient de rentrer dans le mur. Les larmes glissent sur ses joues douces.

\- Non... s'il te plaît mon oncle, supplie la jeune adolescente en essayant de se fondre dans le mur.

\- Pour une fois que tu peux apporter quelques choses, ricane méchamment la baleine.

Il monte sur le lit qui grince sous son poids et tire les pieds de sa nièce alors que celle-ci se débat comme une tigresse. Un pied lui atterrit dans les partis génitaux le faisant gémir de douleur cependant il se rattrape vite et gifle la gamine insolente de toutes ses forces. Vernon arrive à se mettre sur les hanches du monstre qui sanglote. Le gros commence à bouger sur elle en gémissant comme un porc, il arrache le t-shirt trop grand pour l'avorton. Celle-ci essaye de cacher ses seins seulement son oncle lui tient les poignées au-dessus de la tête et torture les boutons roses. Harry essaye de se débattre pour échapper à son agresseur seulement il doit faire cinq ou six fois son poids l'empêchant de respirer correctement. Vernon se redresse avec de la bave sur le menton et attache les mains de sa victime avec sa ceinture. Il passe ses mains sur la peau douce et gémit rien qu'en passant qu'il va la posséder. Les larmes sont de plus en plus nombreuses à couler alors qu'elle tire désespérément sur les liens s'écorchant la peau. Il tourne la tête de sa victime vers lui et l'embrasse avec force la forçant à ouvrir sa bouche où la langue du gros porc rentre. Pendant que Vernon l'embrasse il descend une main vers son sexe et le caresse sans douceur. Il descend ses mains vers le pantalon de sa nièce et lui arrache pour voir un boxer qui tient à peine sur ses hanches fines de la jeune femme. Il abaisse le dernier obstacle à sa délivrance car son sexe est douloureux, très douloureux. La jeune fille ramène ses jambes contre elle en essayant de reculer seulement son oncle lui laisse pas faire et rentre en elle à l'aide d'un grand coup de rein. Harry hurle sous la douleur comme si on le déchirait de l'intérieur. Elle supplie, crie, hurle, sanglote jusqu'à que son oncle se relâche dans un cri dégoûtant.

Il s'écroule sur elle avant de se redresser pour partir cependant Vernon regarde les ailes avec dégoût et donne un coup de poing à sa victime pour avoir fait une monstruosité pareil avant de partir rejoindre sa femme, soulagé.

Harry pleure pendant un long moment, elle est salit, souillé par son oncle, un des seuls membres de sa famille. Elle se rend finalement compte qu'il y a des ailes dans son dos. Des ailes émeraudes magnifiques. Elle les caresses doucement, avec délicatesse avant que ses yeux émeraudes tombent sur un parchemin posé sur son bureau. La lettre arrivé tout à l'heure approche d'elle en survolant le sol. Malgré ses larmes, la jeune femme regarde le parchemin avec de grands yeux. La lettre va se poser dans sa main. Elle commence à la lire même si ses larmes la gêne un peu pour voir l'écriture noir présente sur la vieille lettre.

 _Mon chéri._

 _Tu dois s'en doute te demander pourquoi tu es devenu une fille à tes 16 ans normalement. Tu l'es devenu car tu étais une fille quand tu es née seulement il y avait ses ailes qui représente beaucoup de chose importante et je ne pouvais pas les faire disparaître sans te transformer en garçon. Tu en apprendras plus quand Severus viendra te chercher._

 _Je t'aime mon chéri et je suis si fière de toi._

 _Lily E.P._

Un corbeau passe la fenêtre de sa chambre et se transforme en Severus Snape, professeur de potion à Poudlard. Il ouvre grand les yeux en la voyant accrocher au lit complément nu.

Severus n'en croit pas ses yeux, comment cela se fait-il qu'elle soit attaché au lit ? Faites que cela ne soit pas ce que je pense. Le maître de potion avance vers elle doucement et détache la ceinture. Harry se met en boule contre le coin du mur et cache sa tête dans ses bras. Les ailes entourent Harry, la protégeant du regard du professeur de potion. Snape regard la jeune fille avec tristesse et colère, les moldus vont lui payer cela. Il revient au présent en entendant des sanglots. L'homme ténébreux pousse les ailes protectrices et met un de ses bras sous les jambes et l'autre sous la tête de la victime. Elle se débat un moment avant de s'endormir à cause de la fatigue et de la douleur. Les ailes se replient sur elles mêmes. Le maître de potion transplane avec son précieux fardeau.

Ils atterrissent devant un manoir qui possède un très grand jardin. Severus avance vers la porte de la demeure alors que sa chemise devient de plus en plus mouillée par les larmes qu'elle laisse tomber en dormant faisant certainement un cauchemar en rapport avec son agression. Il rentre sans prendre la peine de toquer, les Malfoy se lèvent avec un sourire pour rencontrer leur invitée seulement en voyant l'état de celle-ci ils palissent devant blanc comme la neige.

\- Severus ? Questionne Lucius en regardant la forme repliée sur elle même.

\- Je suis presque sur qu'elle a été abusé par son oncle ou son cousin peu être, signale le maître de potion en menant son fardeau dans une des nombreuses chambres du manoir.

Drago se précipite au toilette pour vomir. On a violé son âme-soeur, la rage se joint à la tristesse, le sentiment de rage monte dans ses veines ainsi que les larmes montent dans ses yeux gris glacials. Narcissa rentre dans les toilettes et prend son fils dans ses bras et disant des paroles de réconfort. Le blond se met à hurler des menaces sur les moldus alors que sa mère le retient d'y aller en disant que se n'est pas le moment. Il devient plus calme sous les paroles de sa mère et rejoint sa futur compagne.

En entrant dans la chambre Severus finit à peine son examen. Il se tourne ensuite vers Malfoy Senior avec un visage grave.

\- Elle a le tibia de ses deux jambes cassées, trois côtés cassées, un poignet brisé, un des poumons est perforé et elle devra avoir une canne toute sa vie, analyse Severus en donnant des potions à Harry.

Elle ouvre les yeux pour sentir de la douleur en premier lieu et ensuite les souvenirs reviennent, la faisant sangloter de honte et de douleur. Drago se précipite pour la prendre dans ses bras même si celle-ci se débat. Il lui souffle des paroles de réconfort la calmant petit à petit. Harry lève les yeux vers celui qui la réconforte pour découvrir Drago Malfoy. Il eu un mouvement de recule seulement les bras puissant de l'héritier l'empêche de reculer.

\- Drago... Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Questionne Harry en murmurant.

\- Je suis là pour t'aider, annonce le blond en passant une main dans ses cheveux auburns.

\- Je ne retournerais plus chez les Dursley ? Interroge la jeune femme en regardant Draco à travers sa frange.

\- Bien sûr que non ! S'exclame l'aristocrate en faisant sursauter Harry qui recule alors que les adultes envoient un regard noir à Drago. Je suis désolé je ne voulais pas te faire peur.

Harry grimace en sentant la douleur aux fesses faisant de nouveau couler des larmes. Seveurs avance vers la jeune femme qui remarque sa nudité et se cache sous le drap en devant rouge. Le blond sourit tendrement en passant de nouveau la main dans les cheveux doux de la gamine qui ferme les yeux, appréciant la caresse.

\- Harry ? Je dois soigner tes blessures interne, annonce le maître de potion.

La jeune femme recule vers le mur en remuant la tête de gauche à droite tout en répétant "non" comme une litanie. Sa respiration devient sifflante et sa poitrine se lève plus rapidement. Les larmes recommencent à tomber. Le blond la reprend dans ses bras en essayant de la calmer. Il lui souffle des mots de réconfort tout en lui disant qu'il peut avoir confiance en Severus. Harry lève la tête vers le maître de potion qui essaye de lui faire un sourire rassurant. La fille aux cheveux auburns se couche sur le dos. Severus pose la baume délicatement tout en essayant d'être rapidement. Harry sanglote en sentant les mains de son professeur sur son intimité ressèment violé. Le professeur de potion enlève ensuite sa main.

\- Dors mon ange… Repose toi, souffle Drago.

Le blond regarde sa bien aimer dormir le coeur battant de rage, comment ont-ils pu faire ça à son âme soeur ? Se sont de simple moldu médiocre et faible. Le jeune aristocrate lève les yeux vers sa famille et celle-ci découvre des yeux mercure glacial. La magie dévastatrice de Drago se manifeste cassant des vases et des porcelaines précieuses présents dans la chambre à coucher. Severus essaye d'approcher de son filleul pour le calmer seulement il est projeté contre le mur recouvert de papier vert. La tête du maître de potion le lance, comme si il y avait un tambour dans celle-ci. la mère de Drago se précipite vers son ami pour voir s'il n'est pas blessé ,seulement un filet de sang s'échappe de la tête de Severus. le coeur battant le blond essaye de contrôler sa magie. après quelques minutes qu'il arrive finalement à la contrôler. Des larmes de regret s'écrase sur les joues blanches du jeune aristocrate. Il se précipite son tour à coté du corps inconscient de son parrain blessé. Le père du coupable se précipite aux côtés de son ami d'enfance, il il pose une main blanche sur le crâne du parrain de son fils. L'homme aux cheveux noirs se réveille finalement avec un grognement de douleur. Drago lâche un rire nerveux rempli de soulagement.

\- Parrain ? Souffle avec soulagement le blond. je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas te faire de mal.

\- C'est bon Drago, je ne suis pas mort, grogne Seveurs d'un voix grave à cause choc.

Le maître de potion lève sa main pour regarder sa montre et remarque finalement qu'il est 5h. Qu'elle nuit fatigante, si on peut appeler ça une nuit. tout le monde remarque Harry ne s'est pas réveillé malgré le vacarme montrant à quel point elle est fatiguée. Un sourire tendre se dessine sur le visage du blond quand il regarde sa bien-aimée. les cheveux auburns sont éparpillés sur le lit, son visage détendu lui donnant l'impression qu'elle est un ange déchut.

Quand Harry se réveille il fait déjà nuit, elle lève la tête et laisse son regard émeraude se promener à travers la pièce. L'adolescente remarque qu'il y a personne dans sa chambre. Celle-ci est d'ailleurs joliment décorée, il y a un papier peint en vert montrant à quel point les Malfoy adore Serpentard.

La porte noir de sa chambre s'ouvre dévoilant Drago, un sourire timide se dessine sur les lèvres pulpeuses de la blessé. Le blond approche de sa bien-aimée en posant un plateau qui contient un bouillon, un verre de jus de citrouille ainsi qu'un yaourt.

\- Est-ce que cela te convient ? Demande l'aristocrate.

\- Oui bien… Mais je n'ai pas faim, signale la rousse.

\- Au moins quelques cuillères après tu dormiras encore un peu, exige l'héritier des Malfoy avec un sourire tendre.

Harry prend six cuillères de bouillon sous le regard attentif de son compagnon ainsi qu'un verre de jus de citrouille. Drago hoche la tête montrant que c'est bon. La jeune femme se couche et implore le blond du regard pour qu'il ne le laisse pas seule. Celui-ci vient s'allonger à son tour et la prend dans ses bras pour finalement s'endormir rapidement.

Finalement, Harry se réveille dans les bras de Draco vers 10h30. Le blond regarde le réveille de son aimé avec un sourire tendre sans voir ses parents et son parrain au seuil de la porte. Quand la jeune fille ouvre les yeux, c'est pour voir la mer se déchaîner sur les falaises. Elle observe le spectacle avec un petit sourire sur le visage qui n'atteint pas ses yeux. La Potter aperçoit de loin un poisson sauter pour rentrer de nouveau la tête la première dans l'eau glacé de la mer seulement il y a quelque chose d'étrange dans ce poisson, depuis quand les poissons ont des cheveux blonds ? Peu être que c'est une sirène. Plusieurs sirène fond le même saut. Harry observe le spectacle avec un plus grand sourire. Une des créatures de la mer lui fait un signe de la main avec un grand sourire. La jeune fille cache sa tête dans le cou de Draco pour que la sirène ne la voit plus. L'aristocrate entoure la taille fine de son âme-soeur avec ses bras musclés. Elle sursaute avant de plonger ses yeux dans ceux de son vis-à-vis.

\- Tu as bien dormi ou veux tu dormir encore ? Interrogé Draco, soucieux du confort de sa compagne.

\- J'ai déjà beaucoup dormi, annonce la jeune d'une voix grave à cause de ses cordes vocales abîmés par ses cris.

\- Mais tu peux dormir encore, signale le blond.

\- Je vais bien, réplique la rousse.

\- Vraiment ? Questionne l'aristocrate en plissant les yeux.

\- Oui.

\- Tu mens.

\- Je sais, mais je veux m'en convaincre parce que cela me fait du bien, répond la jeune fille en se remettant correctement dans les bras de Malfoy.

\- Tu te berces d'illusion, ce n'est pas bon.

\- Arrête de parler… Tu m'énerves, annonce timide Harry en cachant de nouveau son visage dans le cou du jeune adolescent.

Les parents de Draco sourient en voyant le manège de la compagne de leur fils alors que le parrain du blond ne fait que lever un sourcil avec un petit sourire. Finalement, ils signalent leur présence faisant sursauter Harry qui les évite du regard. Les Malfoy sont blessé par son altitude mais ils peuvent comprendre sa réaction, après tout, elle c'est fait violé par son oncle, un adulte. Sous le stresse à cause de la présence des adultes, Harry commence à prendre de grosse respiration. Severus remarque que son élève commence a paniquer certainement à cause de notre présence dans cette pièce. Draco essaye de la calmer seulement sa respiration devient de plus en plus courte et saccadé. Les yeux de Harry se voilent et son corps bouge dans tout les sens, convulsant. Lucius et Severus se précipitent aux côtés de la jeune fille. Le maître de potion sort un mélange qui, il espère, stoppera sa crise de stresse. Plusieurs minutes où Draco commence à pleurer sous la peine, Harry commence enfin à se calmer.

Quand la jeune fille reprend conscience et qu'elle aperçoit qu'elle est tenu par des adultes. Harry donne des coups de pied et des coups de poing pour qu'on la lâche tout en criant. Finalement, quand les Malfoy et Severus la lâche en la regardant avec tristesse, Harry se met en boule en se balançant tout en pleurant et suppliant. Draco la prend dans ses bras et lui caresse les cheveux en lui disant qu'elle peut avoir confiance à sa famille. Elle s'endort dans les bras du blond qui la serre dans ses bras.

Vers midi, le blond réveille son âme soeur pour lui donner son déjeuner. Elle ouvre ses yeux émeraudes pour voir Malfoy. La jeune fille baisse les yeux en se souvenant de sa crise de panique. Harry essaye de sourire gentiment avant de prendre le plateau en tremblant, elle le pose sur ses genoux.

\- Tu n'as pas à te cacher, tu n'as pas à avoir honte de ta réaction, annonce doucement Mafloy.

\- D'accord.

Elle mange doucement et peu, quelques bouchées, sous le regard bienveillant de Draco qui lui parle de tout et de rien. Après mangé, le blond sort plusieurs jeux moldus comme sorciers. Évidement c'est l'aristocrate qui gagne au échec mais au monopoly c'est Harry qui sourit, fierte.

La journée continue ainsi avec Draco pendant que Lucius et Severus règlent quelques affaires. Elle finit par s'endormir sur le blond qui l'entoure de ses bras réconfortants. Le blond ressent un sentiment de plénitude avec quand même un peu de colère à cause de la souffrance de son âme soeur. Il finit également par s'endormir avec son aimée.

* * *

Review ? Favoris ? Suivre ?

A la prochaine !


	2. Ange Phoenix

Salutation, _**cher sorciers et cher sorcières**_

Je ne donne plus de nouvelle sur ce compte pour plusieurs raisons :

j'ai totalement détaché de ce compte,

J'étais complètement déboutée de mes fanfictions remplies de fautes et d'incohérence.

De ce fait, je vous annonce que je vais reprendre chaque fanfiction sur mon autre compte, l'actuel, AngePhoenix

Elles seront corrigées et cohérentes !

Et surtout, elles seront finies un jour, je vous en fais la promesse !

Merci à vous

 ** _Ange Phoenix_**

* * *

Ps : Je possède un forum Harry Potter qui s'étend sur divers fandoms, La Gazette Des Bonbons Aux Citrons, et je vous annonce que c'est le deuxième forum français !


End file.
